


Dreamwhile

by arrny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Hunter Tom, Incubus Chris, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Tom Hiddleston, 토르 RPS, 히들햄식
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 인큐버스 크리스가 헌터 톰과 잘못 만나서 벌어지는 이야기.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 강간/폭력적인 섹스 요소 있습니다. 주의 요.

그 날, 크리스가 고른 꿈의 주인은 부드러운 단발머리가 잘 어울리는 귀여운 여자였다. 그녀는 외모만큼 착하고 순진했다. 딱 인큐버스가 노리는 류의 여자였다. 그런 여자는 음란한 꿈을 보여줘도, 끔찍한 악몽을 보여줘도 항상 재밌고 다이나믹한 반응을 보여주기 때문이다… 친구 인큐버스의 말을 인용하면 그렇다는 것이다. 사실 크리스는 꿈의 주인을 그런 식으로 괴롭히길 싫어하는 특이한 인큐버스였다. 그는 꿈의 주인이 괴로워하는 데에서 쾌감을 얻는 친구들을 이해할 수 없었다. 조금만 더 시간을 투자하면 꿈의 주인하고 사귀고, 사랑의 말을 나누고, 달콤한 잠자리를 가질 수 있었으니까. 크리스는 꿈의 주인이 괴로워하는 것보다 자신을 사랑이 가득한 눈길로 바라보아주는 것이 훨씬 좋았다. 동료들은 그런 그를 별종이라 했지만, 뭐 평판이야 아무렴 어떤가. 좋기만 하면 되지. 

그날도 크리스는 그 귀여운 단발머리 여인과 데이트를 했다. 영화를 같이 보고, 아이스크림을 사먹고, 작지만 인테리어가 예쁜 카페에서 저녁 식사를 하고, 호텔로 들어간 건 여자의 기상 시간이 얼마 남지 않았을 때였다. 인큐버스인 그는 꿈의 주인이 언제 잠에서 깰지 본능적으로 알 수 있었다. 그러나 그는 성교 중에 그녀가 잠에서 깨버린다고 해도 괜찮았다. 그는 이 순진하고 귀여운 여인이 퍽 마음에 들었다. 꿈 속 내내 달콤한 데이트를 한 것으로 충분히 재밌었고 만족스러웠다. 정기는 못 얻었지만 그건 다음에, 다른 사람 꿈속에서 얻으면 될 일이었다. 

그래도 하자고 조르는 그녀에 못 이겨 크리스는 그녀를 조심스레 침대에 눕혔다. 그녀의 입 꼬리가 예쁘게 휘어졌다. 그는 입술에 가볍게 키스하고 천천히 목덜미를 따라 애무를 시작했다. 그때였다. 불청객이 꿈속에 난입한 것은. 

갑자기 벌컥거리는 소리를 내고 호텔방 문이 열렸다. 크리스는 화들짝 놀라 문 쪽을 바라보았다. 말랐지만 날카로운 위압감을 풍기는 남자가 서있었다. 남자는 차갑게 가라앉은 눈으로 크리스를 노려보고 있었다. 크리스는 단번에 알아챘다. 이 사내는 그녀의 꿈속에만 존재하는 가상의 인물이 아니었다. 그렇다면… 크리스의 온 몸에 소름이 끼쳤다. 상황이 좋지 않은 것 같았다. 

 

아침에 깰 때부터 기분이 뭐 같더라니, 톰은 그 답지 않게 욕을 씹어 뱉었다. 여동생 꿈에 인큐버스가 들었다. 그리고 그 녀석을 사냥하러 온 톰은 인큐버스가 여동생을 덮치는 광경을 라이브로 보게 되었다. 감히 헌터의 동생을 건드리다니, 그것도 약해빠진 인큐버스 주제에. 짜증이 치솟지 않을 수가 없었다.

험악한 그의 욕을 들은 인큐버스는 큰 덩치에 어울리지 않게 몸을 움찔하고 떨었다. 톰은 더 화가 났다. 그는 성큼성큼 방으로 들어가 반쯤 옷이 벗겨진 여동생 위에 올라타 있는 인큐버스를 붙잡아 동생에게서 떨어뜨렸다. 다른 사람의 꿈에 들어온 이상 이제 그 꿈은 그 자신의 꿈이기도 했다. 그는 오랜 헌터 생활로 단련된 정신으로그 꿈을 주도하기 시작했다. 순식간에 꿈 자체를 사로잡은 톰의 힘에, 인큐버스는 놀라 옴짝달싹도 하지 못했다. 그는 속으로 코웃음쳤다. 헌터는 한번도 만나보지 못한 애송이인가보네. 그리고 톰은 낮게 으르렁대듯이 내뱉었다.

“…이게 무슨 짓이지?”

톰은 여전히 떨고만 있는 몽마의 목을 죄었다. 몽마는 컥컥거리며 톰의 손을 떼어내려고 했다. 그는 톰보다 큰 덩치에, 여자들을 홀릴 만한 강한 육체의 모습을 띄고 있었지만 그래봤자 하찮은 몽마였다. 꿈의 주도권을 잡은 노련한 헌터의 손아귀를 벗어날 수 있을 리 없었다.   
목을 부러뜨릴 듯한 강한 힘 때문에 인큐버스는 괴로워하는 표정을 지었다. 뭐 어차피 죽지도 않으면서, 톰은 그런 녀석이 더 괘씸하게 느껴졌다. 

“오빠…!”

“넌 여기서 나가.”

그는 당황한 표정을 짓는 동생을 꿈밖으로 던져버렸다. 다행히 동생은 잠에서 깨어날 참이었는지 톰의 힘에 의해서도 쉽게 꿈 바깥으로 쫓겨났다. 그리고 그는 다시 자신의 아래에 깔려 숨 막혀하고 있는 인큐버스로 관심을 돌렸다. 약해빠진 괴물 주제에 내 동생을 강간해? 화가 끓어올랐다. 인큐버스는 빨개진 얼굴로 눈을 꼭 감고 컥컥대고 있었다. 그는 목을 조르던 손을 떼 주었다. 

"이 요망한 게… 내 동생한테 집적거리고도 살 수 있을 것 같아?”

“켁, 콜록… 저기, 그런 게 아니…”

“더럽게 말이 많군.”

몽마의 얼굴이 창백하게 질렸다. ‘창백하게 질렸다'? 그는 코웃음을 쳤다. 인큐버스 주제에 연기는 아주 또 가지가지 하신다. 

“뭐. 너도 내 동생한테 네가 그랬던 것처럼 당해볼래?”

인큐버스는 잔뜩 겁먹은 눈으로 톰을 바라보았다. 그러더니 등에서 까만 악마 날개를 드러냈다. 몽마가 날개를 꺼내기만을 기다리던 그는 그것을 세게 콱 붙잡았다. 인큐버스가 패닉한 눈으로 그를 올려보았다. 그제야 조금 풀리는 기분에 톰은 예쁘게 미소지어주었다. 

“도망갈 수 있을 줄 알았지?”

 

“도망갈 수 있을 줄 알았지?”

우아하게 웃는 사내의 어투는 나긋했으나 눈빛은 그 무엇보대도 흉폭했다. 크리스는 패닉으로 인해 기절하기 직전이었다. 아니, 따지고 보면 몽마가 기절할 리 없지만. 그래도 이 무서운 사냥꾼 앞에서는 가능할 것 같았다. 벌벌 떠는 크리스의 귓가에 그가 예의 그 우아한 목소리로 속삭였다.

“너도 강간 당하는 기분 좀 느껴봐, 창년아.”

남자는 크리스의 바지를 잡아 내리기 시작했다. 크리스는 있는 힘껏 발버둥 쳤지만 소용없었다. 여전히 사내의 한쪽 손은 크리스의 날개를 부러뜨릴 듯이 세게 쥐고 있었기 때문이다. 몽마에게 있어 날개는 전부였다. 꿈과 꿈 사이를 건너는데 꼭 필요한 날개가 망가지면 그는 이 꿈속에 영원히 갇혀 정기를 소진하고 서서히 죽어갈 터였다. 

“으윽!”

남자의 손가락이 예고도 없이 몸 안으로 침범했다. 제멋대로 안을 헤집는 손가락들은 찢어질 듯이 아팠다. 몽마로서, 사내를 상대해본 것이 처음은 아니었다. 하지만 그건 크리스가 그 사내들을 유혹해서 꼬신 뒤에 한 섹스였다. 몽마의 페로몬에 잔뜩 취한 인간들은 크리스에게 이런 폭력을 휘두르지 않았다. 오히려 달달하게 녹았으면 녹았지. 아래가 찢길 것 같은 느낌이 크리스는 사내에게 매달려 숨넘어가는 신음 소리를 냈다. 조금 지나자, 이내 몽마 특유의 애액이 새어나오기 시작했다. 그러나 남자는 크리스를 절대 편하게 해주지 않겠다는 듯이 내벽을 손톱으로 긁어내리기 시작했다. 이렇게 막무가내로 당하는 것은 정말 처음이었다. 

“아, 아, 하읏… 아파… 아읏!”

“아파? 넌 더한 짓도 하고 다니잖아?”

남자의 악의에 찬 속삭임이 귀로 꽂혀 들어왔다. 아니야, 그런 게 아니란 말이야… 밑도 끝도 없는 오해에 왈칵 눈물이 솟았다. 고통과 굴욕감으로 정신을 잃을 뻔한 그 순간, 겨우 손가락이 빠져나갔다. 그러나 그것도 잠시, 곧 입구에 들이대어진 크고 뜨거운 성기에 크리스는 죽고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 그는 울음을 삼키며 남자에게 애원했다. 

“흑, 읏… 그, 만… 제발요…….”

남자는 악마보다 더 악마같은 웃음을 지었다. 그리고 단번에 크리스를 꿰뚫었다. 

“아악-!”

“시끄럽네. 몽마 주제에, 겨우, 이 정도, 갖고.”

남자는 한 음절씩 끊어 말하며 그때마다 세게 쳐올렸다. 뱃속에 가득찬 성기가 움직일 때마다 눈앞에 별이 튀었다. 그 정신없고 고통스러운 와중에도 크리스는 남자의 말을 들으며 억울한 기분이 들었다. 

“흣, 아, 앗! 나 나쁜 짓 안 했… 아으읏!”

남자는 크리스의 말을 비웃듯이 피스톤질을 더 빨리 했다. 성기가 깊은 곳에 닿았을 때, 순간 느껴진 고통과는 다른 기분에 크리스는 숨을 들이켰다. 거친 추삽질에도 천천히 적응하는 음란한 몽마의 몸이 야속했다. 남자는 이제 크리스의 허리를 붙잡고 그 부분으로 쿵쿵 찧기 시작했다. 배 깊숙한 곳까지 느껴지는 성기는 괴로웠지만, 그와 동반되는 야릇한 감각에 점점 허리가 떨리기 시작했다. 크리스는 울고 싶었다. 아니, 아까부터 계속 울고 있었지만. 인간에게 억지로 당하는 와중에도 익숙하게 타고 오르는 오르가슴을 부정하고 싶었다. 그런 크리스의 기분은 개의치 않고 퍽퍽 박아대는 남자 때문에 눈앞이 자꾸 하얘졌다. 몽마는 자신인데, 어째서 이 남자가 자신의 정기를 쪽 빼내어가는 느낌이 드는지 몰랐다. 계속된 쾌락에 온몸에 힘이 빠져 인형처럼 남자의 손이 흔드는 대로 흔들릴 때쯤이 되자, 남자는 마지막으로 세게 크리스의 안에 성기를 박아 넣었다. 그러나 그는 역시 몽마에게 정기를 주기는 싫었는지, 바깥으로 꺼내어 축 늘어진 크리스의 몸 위에 사정했다. 

크리스는 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 수치심과 굴욕감이 한데 엉켜 피부를 훑고 지나갔다. 그런 기분 때문인지, 아니면 몸 안에 남은 쾌감의 여파 때문인지 눈물이 멈추지 않았다. 그러나 남자는 이걸로 봐줄 생각이 없는지 다시 크리스의 날개를 아프게 콱 쥐었다. 

“이제 영원히 내 눈앞에서 꺼져 보실까.”

크리스는 말할 기운도 없어 간절한 눈빛으로 올려보며 고개를 저었다. 남자의 가라앉은 눈동자는 전혀 동요하지 않았다. 방법이 없구나, 크리스은 눈을 꼭 감았다. 눈물이 다시 한 줄기 흘러내렸다. 다음 순간, 우득 하는 소리와 함께 엄청난 고통이 날개로부터 퍼져나갔다. 그리고 크리스는 정신을 잃었다.


	2. Chapter 2

톰은 구름 위에 서 있는 자신을 발견했다. 그는 금방 알아챘다. 아, 꿈이구나. 어제 자료 조사 한다고 밤을 샜더니 어지간히 피곤했었나보다. 잠깐 앉아 있다 이렇게 잠들어버린 걸 보니. 톰은 푹신한 구름 위에 편히 앉았다. 그러고 보니 꿈을 꾼 것도 며칠 만이었다. 아마 그 인큐버스를 잡은 후 처음이지, 그렇게 생각하며 문득 톰은 그 몽마 녀석에게 생각이 미쳤다. 그 때, 왜 자신이 그 녀석의 날개를 완전히 부러뜨리지 않은 건지 아무리 생각해도 알 수 없었다. 물론 살짝 손봐준 건 사실이지만, 그 정도는 시간이 지나면 다 나을 것임이 분명했다. 다 나은 후엔 갇혀 있던 꿈속에서 도망칠 수도 있을 터였다. 뭐, 그때까지 굶어죽지 않는다면 말이지, 그는 냉소적으로 생각했다. 사실상 그때까지 그 금발 인큐버스 녀석이 살아 있을 확률은 거의 없었다. 그런데 왜 이리 신경이 쓰이는지 몰랐다. 그에게 당하며 싫다고 애원하던 그 놈의 얼굴이 같이 떠올랐다. 지난 며칠 동안 내내 그 표정이 마음에 걸렸다. 톰은 헌터로서 인큐버스를 잡았고, 여동생하고 잔 그 괘씸한 녀석을 혼내준 것뿐이었다. 그가 잘못한 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그런데도 왜 자꾸 그 울던 얼굴이 마음에 걸리는지, 톰은 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하여간, 요망한 인큐버스들이라니까. 톰은 자리에서 일어났다. 그녀석하고 끝장을 봐야 기분이 풀릴 것 같았다. 날개라도 완전히 분질러 놓고 와야지. 그는 눈을 감았다. 

그리고 그가 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 그 익숙한 호텔 방에서 와 있었다. 건너편에 있는 방문이 시야에 들어왔다. 저 문은 열리지 않을 것이다. 왜냐하면 톰이 그럴 것이라 생각했기 때문이다. 자각몽이란 건 이럴 때 편했다. 톰은 만족스럽게 생각했다. 사실 그가 제 꿈을 마음대로 조종할 수 있게 된 건 얼마 되지 않았다. 지난번에 한 번 몽마 녀석에게 호되게 당하고 나서 이를 갈고 자각몽 꾸는 법을 배웠다. 하여간 몽마들이란… 그는 다시금 떠오르는 그 꺼림칙한 기분을 지우며 인큐버스 녀석이 누워 있는 침대로 다가갔다. 

녀석은 잠들어 있는 것 같았다. 아니면 기절해 있거나. 엎드린 자세라서 얼굴이 보이지 않았다. 근육질의 등 뒤에 솟아있는 날개 한 쪽은 기형적으로 뒤틀려 있었다. 그래도 부러뜨린 건 아니잖아… 톰은 왠지 모르게 그런 말을 변명처럼 중얼거리며 뒤틀린 쪽의 날개를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 손끝이 미끈한 날개에 닿은 순간, 인큐버스의 몸이 움찔 했다. 그리고 몸이 천천히 일으켜졌고, 흐릿한 몽마의 파란 눈동자와 그의 눈동자가 마주쳤다.

“흐악!”

인큐버스가 펄쩍 뛰며 톰에게서 몸을 뺐다. 그의 과민한 반응에 톰도 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 한 발 물러섰다. 인큐버스는 겁에 질린 얼굴로 침대 구석으로 주춤주춤 달아났다. 톰은 보다못해 입을 열었다. 

“아무것도 안 할테니까 진정하시지.”

“거짓말하지 마요!”

어쭈, 이 당돌한 몽마 녀석 좀 보게… 몽마의 날카로운 외침에 톰의 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다. 

“내 날개에 손대려 했잖아요…!”

“아니, 그건……”

사실 제대로 부러뜨리러 온 건 맞았다. 톰은 갑자기 할 말이 없어졌다. 인큐버스는 이불을 끌어당겨 자신의 벗은 몸을 가리려고 애쓰며 쏘아붙였다. 

“왜 왔어요? 어차피 난 가만 놔두면 굶어 죽을 텐데.”

그를 거의 범죄자 취급하는 말투에 톰은 슬슬 짜증이 나기 시작했다. 와줘도 난리이군… 그는 일부러 위협하러 이를 꽉 깨물고 대꾸했다. 

“너, 지금 누가 갑인지 모르나본데, 넌 날개 다친 쓸모없는 몽마고, 난 너 같은 애들을 사냥하는 헌터야.”

몽마가 다시 움찔하고 몸을 떨었다. 그러더니 분한 표정으로 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 톰은 잔뜩 골이 난 인큐버스의 표정을 보고 머리가 아파졌다. 내가 여길 뭐하자고 온 거지. 그는 깊이 후회하며 생각나는 대로 말을 던졌다. 

“그리고 너 가만 놔두면 날개 다 나아서 살아나갈 수 있거든?”

인큐버스가 믿기지 않는다는 표정으로 그를 올려보았다. 

“진짜요?”

“……응.”

그때까지 희박한 확률로 안 굶어죽는다면, 이라는 말은 굳이 덧붙이지 않았다. 인큐버스는 그런 톰을 관찰하듯 빤히 올려보았다. 맑고 투명한 눈동자가 불편해 톰은 시선을 피했다. 인큐버스 주제에 순진한 표정은 잘도 짓네. 몇 초간의 어색한 순간이 지난 후, 몽마가 입을 열었다. 

“…나 살아나가게 해줄 거예요?”

아니, 그럴 리가… 날개 제대로 부러뜨리러 온 건데 너 같은 거 살려줄 리가… 그런 생각이 가득한 머릿속을 배신하고, 입은 멋대로 대답했다. 

“응.”

처음으로 몽마의 입가에 웃음이 번졌다. 톰은 밑으로 나긋하게 쳐지는 몽마의 눈매를 멍하니 바라보았다. 

“…고마워요.”

인큐버스의 감사인사에 톰은 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 내가 지금 뭘 한 거지? 설마 사냥감을 살려주겠다고 한 거야? 이 내가? 근데 그렇다고 고맙다고 하는 저 녀석은 뭔데?… 생각이 잔뜩 헝클어졌다. 톰은 스스로 진정하려 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 이제 와서 내뱉은 말을 물릴 수도 없었다. 내가 미쳤지 진짜, 톰은 반쯤 포기하고는 말했다. 

“…그 대신 너 내 말만 들어. 날개 다 나아도 자유는 없어. 내가 주인이야, 알겠어?”

라고 인큐버스한테 말하는 자신이 한심했다. 세상에 어떤 멍청한 띵즈가 헌터 말을 듣겠냐, 톰.

“네, 주인님.”

그러나 눈앞에 인큐버스는 멍청이 중에서도 상 멍청이인지, 너무나도 쉽게 고개를 끄덕였다. 톰은 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 뭐 이딴 인큐버스가 다 있어… 아니, 뭐 이래놓고 나중에 배신할 수도 있겠지. 거기까지 생각이 미친 톰은 다시 짐짓 무서운 표정을 지으며 말을 이었다. 

“도망치려 하거나 나한테 해코지하려 하면 그땐 알짤 없다. 날개 두 쪽 다 부러뜨릴 거야.”

몽마가 살짝 겁먹은 표정을 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 어린 조카 같은 그 모습에 톰는 저도 모르게 인큐버스의 머리칼을 쓰다듬어주려고 했다. 그가 손을 뻗자마자 인큐버스가 순간적으로 몸을 떨지만 않았어도 그렇게 했을 것이다. 민망해진 톰은 손을 뒤로 다시 스윽 빼며 몽마에게 짜증을 냈다. 

“그리고 내가 말할 때마다 덜덜 떠는 것 좀 그만 했으면 좋겠는데. 내가 널 강간하기라도 했나.”

그 말에 인큐버스의 눈에 다시 분노가 어렸다. 그러더니 그는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 뭐하는 거야…하고 톰이 고개를 기울여 그의 얼굴을 보려던 순간, 몽마의 얼굴에서 물 한 방울이 툭 떨어졌다. 눈물이야…? 톰은 크게 당황했다. 

“너… 울어?”

이제는 훌쩍훌쩍 소리까지 내며 흐느끼기 시작한 인큐버스를 톰은 멍하니 내려 보았다. 여자도 한 번 울려본 적 없는 그였다. 이 몽마가 왜 이러는지 알 길도 없었고, 달랠 방법도 몰랐다. 

“왜 그러는데? 너도 잘한 거 하나 없잖아…?”

톰의 어색한 말에 울음소리가 더 커졌다. 그는 이대로 있다간 미쳐버릴 것 같아 결국 도망치듯 꿈에서 나왔다. 

새벽의 푸르스름한 어둠이 잠에서 깬 그를 맞이했다. 톰은 한숨을 쉬었다. 대체 인큐버스랑 이게 무슨 짓인지 알 수 없었다.


	3. Chapter 3

한동안 톰은 인큐버스가 있는 호텔방을 찾아가지 않았다. 정확히 말하자면 찾아갈 수 없었다. 지난번에 톰을 노려보며 서글프게도 울었던 녀석하고 도저히 마주할 자신이 없어서였다. 그는 오랜 기간 단련된 헌터였고 온갖 괴물을 다루는 법을 알았지만, 다짜고짜 울어제끼는 몽마를 다루는 법은 배우지 못한 터였다. 물론 그만큼 ‘멍청한’놈을 다루는 법 또한 배우지 못했고. 

 

정말 멍청하기 짝이 없는 인큐버스가 아닌가, 톰은 요 며칠간 인큐버스 녀석을 씹으며 그런 생각을 했다. 감히 헌터의 동생 꿈에 들어오고, 불쌍해서 살려 주었더니 빽빽대다 울어버리기나 하다니. 그래, 솔직히 불쌍해보이긴 했지만 그야말로 자업자득이 아닌가. 몽마들은 하찮은 괴물들이지만 꿈을 통해 사람들을 강간한다는 점에서 아주 질이 나빴기 때문이다. 사실 그 짧은 며칠동안, 톰의 마음은 몇 번이고 뒤집히기를 반복했다. 살려준 건 잘한 일이었어. 아니, 죽였어야 했어. 한참을 갈등하다가 그는 결국 생각하기를 포기해버렸다. 기껏해야 몽마 한 마리 때문에 자신이 이 정도로 신경과 마음을 쓰는 것이 싫었다. 하여간 귀찮은 괴물이라니까. 

 

다시 한 번 그 녀석을 찾아가보자는 결심이 선 건, 거의 한 주가 다 지나서였다. 그 녀석이 톰을 싫어하든 말든, 어쨌거나 그 녀석은 톰을 주인으로 모시기로 한 거니까. 주인이 애완동물을 가둬놓고 한 번도 찾아가지 않는 건 너무한 처사가 아니겠는가…? 라고 톰은 자신의 행동을 합리화시켰다. 솔직히 말해서 그쯤 되면 기분이 다 풀리지 않았을까 하는 희망 때문에 선 결심이었다. 

 

톰이 꿈속의 호텔방에 도착했을 때, 인큐버스는 그런 톰의 긴 고민이 무색하게도, 곤히 꿀잠을 자고 있었다. 톰은 맥이 탁 풀렸다. 뭐 지금까지 징징 짜며 울고 있어도 당황했겠지만. 그래도 이렇게나 편히 자고 있다니 괘씸하게 느껴지는 건 사실이었다. 괜한 심술이 난 톰은 자고 있는 몽마를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 

 

“이름 모를 인큐버스 씨, 일어나시죠.”

 

몽마는 미동도 없었다. 좀 이상할 정도로. 톰은 고개를 갸웃하며 고개를 숙여 잠든 몽마의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 그러고 보니 어째 핏기가 없는 것 같다…? 그렇게 생각한 순간, 톰은 깜빡하고 있던 사실을 상기했다. 몽마들은 꿈속에 살기 때문에 잠을 자지 않았다. 지금 얘는 왜 이러는 거지, 덜컥 겁이 나 톰은 인큐버스를 짤짤 흔들었다. 

 

“야, 좀 일어나 봐, 야!”

 

다행히도 몽마는 거센 손길에 움찔거리더니 서서히 눈을 떴다. 

 

“…아……, 주인님…?”  
“정신 좀 들어? 대체 왜 몽마가 자고 있는 거야?”  
“네…….”  
“뭐가 ‘네’인데. 일어나라니까…!”

 

톰은 다시 눈을 감으려고 하는 몽마를 흔들어 깨웠다. 몽마는 흐릿한 눈빛으로 겨우 그를 마주보았다. 

 

“너 왜 그래? 아파?”

 

인큐버스는 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 고개를 저었다. 

 

“근데 왜… 네가 여기 갇힌 지 얼마나 됐지? 꿈 시간으로?”  
“한 한 달…?”  
“그동안 쭉 금…욕? 아니, 금식?”  
“으응…….”  
“뭐? 너네 몽마들은 일주일에 한 번은 정기 먹어야 하잖……”

 

톰은 고개 끄덕이는 둥 마는 둥 하며 침대로 쓰러지는 몽마를 다시 붙잡아 일으켰다. 그러니까 자꾸 꾸벅꾸벅 하는 건 조는 게 아니라 죽어가고 있다는 반증 아닌가. 이 멍청하게 짝이 없는 괴물이 정말, 머리에 열이 확 올랐다. 톰은 저도 모르게 언성을 높였다. 

 

“말을 했어야지! 날개 다 낫기도 전에 굶어 죽고 싶어?”

 

큰 소리에 놀랐는지 몽마가 조금 또렷해진 눈으로 그를 올려보았다. 동시에 톰은 자신이 내뱉은 말의 의미를 깨닫고는 당황했다. 상대는 몽마였다. 이 녀석을 살려두는 이상 누군가의 정기를 먹여야 하는 것이다. 역시 몽마 키우는 건 세상에서 제일 한심한 생각이었어. 하지만 거기서 또 한바탕 후회를 할 세는 없었다. 곧 몽마의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐기 때문이다. 아, 젠장. 망했다. 얘 한 번 울면 그치지도 않던데. 몽마는 톰의 그런 조마조마한 심정을 아는지 모르는지 울먹울먹한 눈으로 톰을 보며 입을 열었다. 

 

“…주인님이 안 온 거잖아요……”  
“…….”  
“…그리고…, 그리고……”  
“……?”  
“……나 당신하고 자기 싫단 말이에요…….”

 

톰은 조금 멍해졌다. 문득 그에게 당하며 엉망진창으로 울며 애원하던 몽마의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 하긴, 아무리 몽마라도 헌터하고 자고 싶진 않겠지…, 그렇게 납득하면서도 어쩐지 톰의 마음속 한 구석이 불편해졌다. 물론 자신도 사냥꾼이 되어서 괴물이랑 잘 수는 없는 노릇이다. 그는 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그래도 눈앞에서 굶어죽게 내버려둘 순 없을 것 아닌가. 

 

“…알았어. 그러니까 요지는 내가 널 건드는 게 싫다는 거잖아.”

 

몽마는 톰의 눈치를 보며 살살 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

“그러면 네가… 나한테 펠, 아니, 그러니까… 네가 직접 내 정기 ‘마시면’ 되겠네.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 크리스에게 먹이(!)를 주는 톰
> 
> (※19금 묘사 있습니다!)

 “그러면 네가… 나한테 펠, 아니, 그러니까… 네가 직접 내 정기 ‘마시면’ 되겠네.”

“…….”

 

톰의 제안도 마음에 들지 않았는지 인큐버스는 시선을 피하며 탐탁지 않은 표정을 지었다. 싫으면 그만 생을 마감하셔야지, 톰은 목 끝까지 차오른 냉소를 삼켰다. 그리고 몽마를 달래려 부드러운 톤으로 말을 이었다.

 

“싫어도 할 수 없어. 살려면 별 방법이 없지 않겠어? 이건 네 주인으로서 하는 조언이자 명령이야. ”

“…알겠어요, 주인님.”

 

몽마가 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이더니 침대에서 내려왔다. 그리고 침대에 앉은 톰의 다리 사이로 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그러더니 톰의 눈치를 살살 살피며 입을 열었다.

 

“…저기, 바지…… 제가 벗겨도 돼요?”

 

톰는 그의 불안한 표정을 보곤 머리가 아파졌다. 세상에 펠라를 해주는데 이런 걸 일일이 물어보는 몽마가 어디 있나.

 

“…저, 주인님?”

 

대답이 없는 톰에 당황했는지 몽마가 초조한 표정으로 덧붙였다. 답답해진 톰은 인큐버스를 밀어내고 제 손으로 버클을 풀고 지퍼를 내리기 시작했다. 그리고 팬티 한 장만 남았을 때, 톰은 한숨을 내쉬고는 그것마저 벗었다. 톰의 것이 허공에 제 형태를 드러냈다. 그는 괜한 민망함에 눈을 꾹 감았다 떴다. 펠라를 받는 게 이렇게 부끄럽고 민망하던 일이던가. 몽마는 다시 한 번 고개를 들어 톰의 눈치를 살피더니 조심스레 한손으로 성기를 쥐었다. 톰은 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 불안한 표정으로 올려보는 게 은근히 꼴려서 미칠 것 같았다.

 

몽마는 천천히 한 손으로 톰의 성기를 쓸었다. 자꾸 톰의 반응을 살피며. 아무래도 이 몽마는 제가 톰을 만족시키지 못하면 그가 제 날개를 부러뜨릴 거라 생각하는 것 같았다. 톰은 불안과 공포에 얼룩진 그 눈빛을 참지 못하고 저도 모르게 손을 뻗어 몽마의 머리를 꾸욱 눌렀다.

 

“그만 쳐다봐.”

 

목소리가 생각보다 너무 낮고 으르렁대듯이 나와 그는 놀랐다. 몽마는 더 놀랐는지 숨을 흣 하고 들이키며 고개를 끄덕였다. 너무도 순종적인 그의 반응에 톰은 오히려 당황했다. 몽마라서 약하다고는 하지만 저런 덩치와 몸을 가진 주제에… 기분이 묘했다. 상대는 인큐버스였다. 몽마에게 정기를 뺏길 사람은 자신인데, 이상하게 순진한 처녀를 데리고 억지로 오럴섹스를 하고 있는 기분이었다. 그 생각을 하자마자 또 다시 중심으로 열이 몰렸다.

 

몽마는 천천히 귀두 끝을 입에 물고 빨기 시작했다. 순간 확 이상한 장미향이 그의 코를 덮쳤다. 은은한 장미향 같기도 하고 아닌 것 같기도 한, 묘한 향이 머릿속을 아찔하게 만들었다. 눈 깜짝할 사이 증폭된 욕구가 그를 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 이게 몽마들의 페로몬이란 건가, 톰은 멍해진 머리로 겨우 생각했다. 사람을 홀려서 결국 정기를 주게 만드는 몽마들의 페로몬은 각각 그 정도와 향이 다르다고 했다. 이 녀석은 이래봬도 꽤 강한 페로몬을 가진 몽마인 것 같았다. 지난번에 톰의 꿈에 나타난 그 서큐버스는 톰를 유혹하려 갖은 애를 썼음에도 불구하고, 지금 눈앞에서 하기 싫은데 억지로 펠라를 하고 있는 이 몽마 녀석의 페로몬 향과 비교가 되지 않았다. 톰이 페로몬에 끓어오르는 성욕을 참느라 애쓰는 사이, 몽마는 음모에 얼굴이 파묻힐 정도까지 그대로 깊게 톰을 머금었다. 입안은 좁고 참을 수 없이 뜨거워 톰은 저도 모르게 신음을 내뱉었다. 인큐버스는 입 안 깊숙한 곳으로 톰을 조이며 잠깐 가만히 있었다. 그리고 곧 살살 왕복운동을 하기 시작했다. 왔다 갔다하며 그를 꾹꾹 톰이는 입술의 야한 감촉에 성기는 몸을 일으켜 점점 더 자기주장을 시작했다. 안 그래도 큰 톰의 것이 질량을 더해가자 몽마는 괴로운 듯 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 그는 목 안쪽으로 작게 신음을 흘리며 톰을 올려보았다. 그는 숨을 들이켰다. 붉게 달아오른 눈가에 눈물방울을 잔 채 그의 것을 물고 있는 미남이라니, 시각적 자극이 너무 세서 머리가 아플 지경이었다. 동시에 더 울리고 괴롭히고 싶다는 충동이 요동쳤다. 톰은 그런 마음을 겨우 내리누르고 몽마의 눈으로 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 엄지로 눈물을 슥 닦아주었다.

 

“…힘들어?”

 

젠장, 그는 속으로 자신을 욕했다. 욕망으로 목소리가 낮게 잠겨 전혀 몽마를 걱정하는 것처럼 보이지가 않았기 때문이다. 몽마는 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러더니 다시 왕복을 시작했다. 잔뜩 애쓰고는 있었지만 사실 힘이 다 빠져 있었다. 그런 주제에 애쓰는 모습이 안쓰러우면서도 야했다. 한동안 괴롭게 피스톤질 하던 몽마가 톰의 팔로 손을 뻗었다. 그러더니 톰의 손을 자신의 머리에 올려놓았다. 의도가 다분한 그의 행동에 더 꼴린 톰은 짧게 숨을 들이켰다.

 

“…나보고 직접 하라고?”

 

몽마가 깊숙이 톰을 머금은 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 세상에… 톰은 더 이상은 참을 수 없었다. 그는 충동에 휩싸여 부드러운 금발을 아프게 휘어잡았다. 그리고 힘을 실어 뒤로 뺐다가 다시 콱 눌렀다. 뿌리까지 감싸는 뜨거운 입 안 점막이 느껴짐과 동시에, 몽마의 억눌린 신음 소리가 들렸다. 더한 가학심이 치솟은 톰은 그렇게 몇 번이나 인형을 사용하듯이 몽마의 머리칼을 휘어잡고 퍽퍽 박았다. 그리고 다시없을 정도로 몽마의 머리를 깊게 누른 순간, 톰은 그의 목 안 깊숙한 곳에 사정했다.

 

사정하자마자 온몸에 기운이 빠졌다. 역시 인큐버스는 인큐버스인지, 정기를 앗아간 느낌이었다. 인큐버스는 콜록거리면서도 다른 한 손으로 톰의 성기를 단단히 붙잡고 정액을 다 받아마셨다. 정기를 다 마신 몽마가 드디어 번들거리는 입술을 뗐다.

 

“…잘 먹었습니다.”

 

여전히 어딘지 기죽어 있는 몽마였지만 확실히 배를 채우고 난 뒤여서인지 얼굴에 생기가 돌았다. 유난히 더 반짝이는 맑은 파란 눈을 보고 톰는 멍하니 생각했다. ……몽마라서 그런지 매력적이긴 하구나.

내가 지금 무슨 생각을, 톰은 괜히 헛기침을 하고 방금 했던 생각을 지워버렸다. 그리고 바지를 추스르며 일부러 더 무심하게 말했다.

 

“…좀 나아?”

“……네.”

 

반짝반짝하게 생기가 도는 몽마가 작게 입가에 웃음을 띠우고 대답했다. 톰은 당황했다. 몽마의 그 미소에 자신의 아랫도리가 다시 반응하기 시작했기 때문이다. 아 진짜, 그는 몽마를 밀어내고는 급히 일어났다. 영문을 모른 채 그를 올려보는 몽마와 눈을 마주치지 못하고 그는 속사포로 쏟아내었다.

 

“그, 그래, 다음에 봐.”

 

그리고 그는 꿈에서 도망치듯 나왔다. 은은하게 햇살이 들어오는 이른 아침이었다. 그러나 톰은 그런 낭만적인 아침을 즐길 틈이 없었다. 잔뜩 발기한 자신의 주니어가 느껴졌기 때문이다. 인큐버스한테 정기 한 번 빼고 왔으면서 왜…! 톰은 스스로를 욕하며 벌떡 일어나 화장실로 들어갔다. 어쩌면 문제는 그 몽마 녀석이 아니라 자기 자신일지도 몰랐다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 오해를 풀게 된 톰과 크리스  
> (오리지널 캐릭터 잠깐 등장합니다.)

 최근 톰은 동생이 자주, 아니 시도때도 없이 백일몽에 빠진다는 것을 알아챘다. 그녀는 학교에서 내준 과제를 하다가도, 톰을 도와 헌팅 자료조사를 하다가도, 심지어는 식탁 앞에서도 멍하니 망상에 빠지곤 했다. 물론 가업인 헌터일과 학업을 병행하는 게 쉬운 일은 아니겠지만,(톰도 그랬고, 지금도 이중생활에 여념이 없기에 잘 알고 있었다) 그래도 조금 정도가 지나쳤다. 결국 동생이 자료조사 중 그날에만 열번째로 망상에 빠지자, 톰도 참지 못하고 말을 꺼냈다.

 “비, 요새 무슨 고민 있어?" 

내용은 자상한 오빠의 그것이었지만 그 안에 깔린 냉정함에 비는 움찔하고는 고개를 들었다.

 “아니.”

누가 봐도 거짓말이었다. 톰은 한숨을 쉬며 동생을 닦달했다. 

 “그럼 왜 왠종일 그렇게 멍 때리고 있는데.”

한사코 부인하던 비는 계속된 닦달과 협박에 결국 입을 열었다. 그리고 톰은 그녀의 대답에 얼이 빠졌다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다.

 “제정신이야? 인큐버스를 또 보고 싶다고?” 

 “아니, 오빠! 내 말 들어봐.”

비가 다급하게 변명했다.

 “그니까 엄청 귀여운 몽마였다니까? 나도 걔가 인큐버스인 거 따위 진작에 알았어! 근데 그 금발 미남이, 그렇게 귀엽고 열정적이게 날 꼬시는데 어떻게 안 넘어가?”

 “미쳤니, 비.”

 “아니, 나는 정말 그래서 그 섹시남이랑 자고 싶었단 말이야. 내 의지였다고! 근데! 하필 오빠가 내 꿈에 들어와서…”

비는 그 대목에서 말을 끊고는 톰을 노려보았다.

 “그니까 또 보고 싶은 게 당연하잖아! 현실에서 그런 남자를 만나겠냐고. 헌터일하랴, 학교 다니느라 이렇게 바쁜 내가…" 

톰은 너무 어이가 없어 이어지는 비의 불평과 한탄을 듣지 못했다. 몽마인줄 알면서도 ‘섹시’해서 당해줬다니. 헌터 가문의 일원인 주제에. 철이 없어도 어쩜 이렇게 없을까. 동생에 대한 짜증과 배신감이 들끓었다.

 ‘그러고 보니,' 

톰은 문득 그 ‘섹시하고 귀여운’ 몽마에게 생각이 닿았다. 그렇다는 말은, 날개가 부러지고 톰의 꿈속에 갇힌 그 몽마는……

 

 

 그날 밤, 톰은 꿈에 들자마자 바로 몽마를 찾아갔다. 이번에 몽마는 깨어 있었지만, 기운 없이 침대 등받이에 몸을 기대고 있었다. 몽마가 톰의 기척을 알아차리곤 고개를 들어 인사했다.

 “……아. 오셨어요, 주인님." 

그는 아직 그 어색한 호칭을 들으며 입술을 짓씹었다. 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 사실 동생이 너한테 손수 정기를 뺏기고 싶었다더라, 오해해서 미안하다? 톰은 생각을 관두었다. 대체 그게 무슨 말도 안되는 사과인가. 상대는 어차피 인간의 정기를 빨아먹고 사는 괴물이다.

 아무 말도 없는 톰이 좀 수상했는지 몽마가 그의 눈치를 살피는 기색을 보였다.

 “저기, 주인님…?”

그래도, 톰의 마음속 한 구석에서 천사가 고개를 들었다. 그래도, 날개까지 부러뜨린 건 좀 너무했던 것 같기도 하다. 천박한 강간범에 창부들이지만, 몽마들은 사람을 죽이는 류의 괴물도 아닌데. 한참을 고민하던 톰은 결국 한 마디를 내뱉었다.

 “…오해가 있었네.”

 “뭐가요?”

 “네가 동생을 강간하려던 건 아니었다며.”

인큐버스는 이해하지 못한 표정으로 톰을 보고 몇 번 눈을 깜빡였다. 톰의 말이 천천히 이해되는지 곧 인큐버스의 표정이 역동적으로 변했다.

 “네… 네? 아니, 당연하죠! 이런 얼굴하고 몸매를 가지고 누굴 강간할 필요가 있겠냐구요!”

억울한듯 눈꼬리를 잔뜩 내리며 호소하는 몽마에게 톰은 순간 미안함을 잊었다. 참 당돌하고 멍청한 몽마가 아닐 수 없었다. 그래서 그 외모로 동생을 포함한 수많은 사람들을 꼬셨다고 자백하는 건가, 지금. 톰은 어쩐지 불쾌해져 퉁명스레 대꾸했다.

 “그래봤자 천박한 몽마면서 그래." 

몽마는 눈에 띄게 움찔 떨었다. 아무래도 톰의 차가움에 기세가 죽은 것 같았다. 그러나 그는 눈을 내리깔면서도 분한 듯 덧붙였다.

 “그래도… 그래도 저 아무도 억지로 한 적 없고……" 

 “…….”

 “……다들… 좋아했단 말이에요." 

아니, 이런 절절한 고해성사를 들으려던 건 아닌데. 이렇게 대할 생각은 아니었는데. 톰은 문득 이 상황 자체가 답답해져 혀로 입술을 축였다. 그러나 머릿속에서 떠도는 생각을 배신하고, 말은 날카롭게 튀어나갔다.

 “참 대단한 프라이드네.”

몽마의 얼굴에 잔뜩 상처 받은 표정이 떠올랐다. 그리고는 다시 푸른 눈에 차오르는 눈물을 보며 톰은 크게 당황했다. 인큐버스는 고개를 푹 숙이고는 거의 들리지 않을 정도로 중얼거렸다.

 “……내가 태어나고 싶어서 몽마로 태어난 건 아니잖아요……”

목소리에는 벌써 물기가 담겨 있었다. 톰은 이 모든 게 전부 참을 수 없어졌다. 그는 결국 외치고야 말았다. 헌터로서의 프라이드를 던져버리고는 말이다.

 “알았어, 미안해! 미안하다고!”

그럼에도 불구하고 몽마는 고개를 들지 않았다. 이제는 푹 숙인 금발 아래에서 눈물까지 반짝이는 것 같았다. 톰은 불안해졌다. 그는 되는 대로 아무 말이나 뱉기 시작했다.

 “정말, 정말로 내가 잘못한 거 인정할게… 응?”

여전히 묵묵부답.

 “네 날개 부러뜨린 것도 다 책임질테니까…" 

그는 한숨을 쉬며 침대에 다가갔다. 몽마는 앉은 자리에서 미동도 없었다. 그는 최대한 부드러운 표정을 지으려 애쓰며 조심스레 어깨에 손을 댔다. 그리고 몽마를 부르려다가, 아직 그의 이름조차 모른다는 것을 깨달았다.

 “음… 저, 야.”

 “크리스예요.”

그의 마음을 읽은 듯 몽마가 불퉁하게 대꾸했다.

 “…어, 그래. 크리스. 전부 다 사과할게. 날개도 고쳐주고, 나을 때까지 정기도 줄 테니까,”

톰은 그 대목에서 한 번 더 한숨을 쉬었다. 그래, ‘밥’도 먹여줘야 한다는 거지. 헌터가 되어서 몽마한테.

톰이 또 자신안의 프라이드와 갈등하는 사이, 몽마가 고개를 들었다. 아니나 다를까 눈꼬리에 채 마르지 않은 눈물이 맺혀 있었다… 톰은 프라이드고 뭐고 다 버리기로 했다.

 “그러니까, 그러니까… 울지 마.”

몽마가, 아니 크리스가 물끄러미 톰을 바라보았다. 톰은 이상하게도 심장이 떨려 그의 젖은 눈을 읽을 수가 없었다. 한참을 재듯이 그를 쳐다보던 몽마는 마침내 고개를 끄덕였다. 된 건가, 된 걸까. 톰은 다소 초조하게 몸을 일으켰다.

 “일단 여기부터 나가자.”

 “…뭐 어딜……”

 “눈 감아.”

그는 마음속에 아름다운 풍경을 그렸다. 그리고 눈을 떴다. 자신이 만든 꿈 세계가 마음에 든 그는 살짝 웃으며 몽마에게 말했다.

 “이제 떠도 돼.”

푸른 눈동자가 천천히 모습을 드러냈다. 그리고 자기 앞에 펼쳐진 세상에 눈이 점점 더 커졌다.

 “마음에 들어?”

톰이 만든 세상은 끝없이 펼쳐진 꽃의 바다였다. 보이지 않는 지평선 저 너머까지 오색찬란한 꽃들이 넘실거리고 있었다. 멍하니 바다 쪽을 바라보던 인큐버스가 천천히 대답했다.

 “…예쁘네요." 

천천히 아름다운 시각적 충격에서 벗어나는지 인큐버스의 얼굴이 점점 밝아졌다. 마침내 그가 살짝 웃었다. 웃으니까 훨씬 낫네… 톰은 홀린 듯 몽마를 바라보다가 그의 말에 정신을 차렸다. 그리고 목을 가다듬고는 말했다.

 “어쨌든 날개 나을 때까진 내 꿈 속에만 있어야 하니까… 사과의 의미야.”

부끄러움을 무릅쓰고 그런 말을 내뱉는 톰의 심정은 아는지 모르는지 몽마는 바다 쪽만 바라보다가 입을 열었다.

 “저 들어가 봐도 돼요?”

 “어, 당연하지.”

 “빠지는 거 아니에요?”

톰의 대답도 듣기 전에 몽마가 꽃의 물결로 살풋 걸음을 내딛었다. 어차피 들어갈 거면서 왜 물어, 톰은 피식 웃었다.

 “빠져도 안 죽잖아.”

 “응… 그렇긴 해요.”

여유 있게 대답하는 꼴을 보니 제법 기분이 나아진 것 같았다. 참 걱정 없네, 톰의 입에서 웃음이 샜다. 언제 울고 불고 난리였다는냥 금세 털어 버린 그 정신이 경이로울 지경이었다. 그리고 조금 더 그에게 미안해졌다.

 벌써 종아리까지 꽃에 잠긴 몽마를 따라 톰도 바다 속으로 걸어 들어갔다. 몽마는 저만치 앞에서 걸어가다 꽃 하나를 집어 들고 깊게 향을 맡았다. 흠, 하고 길게 감탄을 내뱉는 걸 보니 향기가 마음에 들었나 보다. 이제는 완전히 신이 난 몽마는 뒤에 있는 톰을 무시하고 제 혼자 꽃을 가지고 놀기 시작했다. 한 움큼 쥐었다 스르르 바람에 날려 보내기도 하고, 향기로운 바다 속으로 풀썩 하고 뛰어들기도 했다. 알록달록한 물결 속에서 강아지처럼 뛰노는 몽마는 제법 그림이 좋았다.

 왜인지 평소보다 심장이 조금 빠르게 뛰었다. 꿈에 들자마자 너무 많은 일이 일어나서 그런 거겠지, 톰은 애써 그리 생각했다. 시야 안에서 자꾸 얼쩡거리는 몽마 녀석이 머리를 어지럽게 하는 것 같아 그는 몸을 돌려 다른 쪽을 바라보았다. 바람이 불 때마다 꽃의 파도가 잔잔히 출렁거렸다. 귀를 기울이면 사라락 하고 비단이 스치는 듯한 아주 작은 소리도 들리는 것 같았다. 꽃들은 하나하나 완전한 형태로 생기 있게 반짝였다. 모든 게 아름다웠다. 톰은 괜히 우쭐해졌다. 자신이 만들었지만 정말 마음에 드는 꿈 세계였다.

 “저, 주인님.”

언제 다가왔는지 바로 뒤에서 몽마의 목소리가 그를 불렀다. 톰은 돌아보았다. 그리고 몽마의 순수한 푸른 눈과 시선을 마주했다. 그가 우물쭈물대며 말했다.

 “그래도… 아무튼, 살려주셔서… 고마워요.”

그리고는 그에게 무언가를 건넸다. 톰은 얼결에 그것을 받아들였다. 작은 분홍빛 꽃이었다.

몽마는 다시 저 너머로 멀어져갔다. 그러더니 저 만치에서 다시 제 혼자 놀기 시작했다. 참 이상했다. 아까보다 더욱더 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. 톰은 몽마의 뒷모습을 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 바람결에 인큐버스의 금빛 머리칼이 흔들리는 것을 바라보다가, 그는 조용히 꿈속을 나왔다.


	6. Chapter 6

꽃바다에 누운 크리스는 연푸른빛 하늘을 물끄러미 올려보았다. 끝없이 펼쳐져 있는 파랑이 시야에 가득 찼다. 코로는 온갖 향기가 파고들어왔다. 한 데 뒤섞였으나 결코 강하지는 않은 부드러운 꾳향기가 온 몸에 가득 찼다. 

크리스는 정말로 이 꿈이 마음에 들었다. 그 헌터 앞에서 한 말은 입에 바른 소리가 아니었다. 뭐 애초부터 크리스는 거짓말을 잘 못하는 몽마였다. 오색빛깔 바다하며 은은한 미풍 이렇게나 탁 트인 하늘까지 그가 좋아하지 않는 것이 없었다. 

꿈은 인간 상상력의 극치다. 무의식이 만들어내는 세계는 늘 압도적이고 환상적이었다. 그래서 크리스는 인간의 정기를 빼먹지 않을 때에도 여러 꿈을 전전하는 것을 좋아했다. 게다가 인간들은 저마다 다른 분위기의 꿈세계를 지니고 있었는데, 그 차이를 읽어들이는 것도 즐거웠다. 하지만 최근에는 삶이 고달픈 이가 많은지 악몽을 꾸는 사람들이 많았다. 크리스는 그 점이 못내 아쉬웠던 차였다. 그래서 이 같은 평화로운 꿈이 더 반가웠다. 물론 한동안 호텔방 꿈에 갇혀 지내서 더 반가운 것일 터였다. 그는 그때의 기억이 떠올라 미간을 찌푸렸다. 몽마는 잠을 자지 않고 꿈도 꾸지 않지만, 몽마에게도 ‘악몽’이 있다면 크리스의 악몽은 바로 그 기억이지 않을까. 

떠올리지를 말자, 그는 밀려오는 악몽을 떨쳐버리곤 다시 하늘을 눈에 담았다. 이 꿈세계는 아름답기도 아름답지만 참 안정적이었다. 생각은 자연스레 꿈의 주인에게로 뻗어 나갔다. 의외로 안정적인 사람인 걸까. 아니면 헌터라서 꿈을 통제하는 데에 능숙한 걸지도 몰랐다. 아마 후자가 답이겠지, 그는 제멋대로 결론을 내렸다. 그렇지만 어쩐지 이 꿈의 주인 자체가 퍽 낭만적인 사람이라 그런 것 같다는 생각도 들었다. 

“그렇게 까탈스럽게 생겨선 말이야.”

크리스는 살짝 소리내어 웃었다. 서풍이 나직한 웃음을 바다 저편으로까지 흘려보냈다. 사실은 아직 그에게 확신이 가지 않았다. 그는 다름 아닌 사냥꾼이었기 때문이다. 몽마와 괴물 사냥꾼의 관계가 좋을 리가 없다. 그는 헌터에게 잡히거나 죽임 당한 제 종족 친구들을 몇 알고 있었다. 인간의 꿈에 들어 강간하거나 수치심을 주는 괴물이니 달갑지 않을 수밖에. 크리스도 이해를 못하는 것은 아니었다. 그도 가끔은 자신이 몽마란 것이 환멸나곤 했으니 말이다. 

그러니 어쩌면, 마지막에는 그 헌터가 크리스의 생을 끝낼 수도 있었다. 살려주겠다고 약속했지만 결국 그의 직업은 크리스 같은 괴물을 죽여 없애는 것이었다. 언제든 약속을 어겨도 이상하지 않은 것이다. 하지만 그런 막연한 예감에도 크리스는 딱히 슬퍼지거나 두려워지지는 않았다. 그 때에는 정말 어쩔 수 없지 않을까, 그는 생각했다. 한낱 몽마 따위가 헌터를 이길 수도 없고 도망갈 수도 없을 테니까. 지금만해도 크리스는 두 번째 생의 기회를 부여받은 것이었다. 원래대로라면 그는 헌터와 마주친 그 순간 죽었을 것이다. 

문득 그 헌터의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 분노해서 그를 억지로 취하던 얼굴, 조금 난처해하던 얼굴, 그에게 사과하던 얼굴, 이 꽃바다 세계에 와서 살짝 웃던 얼굴. 그의 모든 모습이 하늘을 배경으로 파노라마처럼 펼쳐졌다. 피부가 하얗고 커다란 녹색 눈이 인상적인, 금욕적인 모습의 그. 지난밤 어쩔 줄 모르고 크리스를 달래던 그 푸른 눈이 너무 애처롭고 아름다워 그는 저도 모르게 고개를 끄덕였더란다. 그런 사람이 왜 몽마가 아니라 헌터일까, 그는 멍하니 생각했다. 그 얼굴이라면 누구든 홀릴 수 있을 텐데. 사람들은 그에게 빠져 저들이 가진 정기를 탈탈 털어줄 것이다. 

크리스는 실없는 망상을 하며 허리께에 있는 꽃을 한 움큼 쥐었다. 눈앞에서 손가락을 펼치자 꽃 한 주먹이 그의 가슴 위로 쏟아져 내렸다. 그 속에는 커다란 장미 한 송이도 껴있었다. 그는 그것을 집어들었다. 그 사람의 눈동자가 생각나는, 오묘한 푸른빛 장미였다. 크리스는 장미의 향을 깊게 들이마셔보았다. 그리고는 꽃받침 부분을 매만지다가 꽃잎을 한 장 떼어냈다. 푸른 장미는 떨어진 꽃잎 하나마저도 예뻤다. 그게 참 신기하고 재미있었다. 인간들은 이렇게 꽃잎을 떼며 미래를 점치거나 소원을 빈다고 했다. 하지만 그에게는 딱히 점칠 것이 없었다. 그는 아무 의미 없이 꽃잎을 떼어내는 행위를 계속했다. 생각은 계속해서 기억 주위를 떠돌고 있었다. 그 헌터의 기억 말이다. 

그리고 보니 이제는 그의 얼굴을 떠올려도 마땅히 미움이나 분노가 일어나지 않았다. 아무래도 자신은 미워하기를 그리 잘 하지 못하는 것 같았다. 그는 헌터이고 자신을 범하기까지 했는데도 그랬다. 악몽 같은 경험을 선사해줬지만, 사과도 제대로 했고 풀어준다는 약속까지 받아내서 그런 걸까. 그가 자신을 해치지 않을 거란 근거 없는 확신이 들었다. 하긴 누군가를 미워하고 있기에는 삶이 너무 짧다. 크리스는 자꾸만 유해지는 제 마음을 변명했다. 

문득 그는 손을 바라보았다. 어느새 노란 술에는 한장의 꽃잎밖에 붙어있지 않았다. 다 떨어지고 남은 유일한 그 꽃잎 하나를 보며 크리스는 뒤늦은 고민에 빠졌다. 점쳐보고 싶은 것. 혹은 빌고 싶은 소원. 뭐가 있을까. 그는 곰곰히 생각했다. 그리고 천천히 마음속에서 한 가지가 떠올랐다. 

“…좋아해보도록 할까.”

크리스는 마지막 꽃잎을 떼어냈다. 

 

“……님.”  
“…….”  
“주인님?"

귓가에서 크게 울려 퍼지는 목소리에 톰은 화들짝 놀라 눈을 떴다. 그리고 그를 담은 파란 눈동자와 마주쳤다. 무엇인진 몰라도 너무 가까운 거리에 그게 있어서 톰은 더 화들짝 놀라 흠칫 몸을 일으켰다. 그 몽마였다. 아… 곯아떨어졌었나, 톰은 자신도 모르게 잠이 들었다는 걸 그제야 깨달았다. 

“주인님, 왜 이렇게 오랜만이세요?”

몽마가 살갑게 말을 걸어왔다. 톰은 입을 열어 대답하려다 문득 몽마 뒤로 펼쳐진 풍경으로 보고 멈추었다. 톰이 마지막으로 만들고 나간 대로 그곳은 드넓게 펼쳐진 꽃바다였다. 그러나 그때처럼 각양각색의 꽃이 출렁이는 오색빛의 바다가 아니라, 은은한 푸른빛을 띠고 있었다. 톰은 발치의 꽃을 하나 집어들었다. 푸른 색 장미였다. 온 세상이 그 푸른 장미로만 채워져 있었던 것이다. 

“이거… 네가 바꿨어?”

“네, 심심해서… 마음에 안 들어요?”

그는 자신의 말에 눈치를 살피는 몽마에게 급히 대꾸했다. 

“아니, 아니야. 예뻐서.”

그의 서투른 칭찬에 몽마의 얼굴에 살풋 미소가 번졌다. 톰은 순간 자신이 내뱉은 ‘예쁘다’는 말의 주어를 헷갈릴 뻔했다. 그는 생각을 가다듬고 말했다. 

“몽마는 어디까지 꿈을 조절할 수 있어?”

“음… 별 거 없어요. 그냥 조금 바꿀 수 있고, 꿈 사이 왔다 갔다 할 수 있고, 깨어났을 때 기억 못하게 만들 수 있고……”

“기억 못하게 할 수도 있어?”

“네. 전 지금은 못 하지만요.”

몽마가 순진하게 웃으며 한쪽이 기형적으로 뒤틀린 날개를 꺼내보였다. 그럴 의도는 아니었겠지만, 죄책감이 톰의 마음 속 한 구석을 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 

“크리스, 너……”

“네?”

“다 나으면 다시 날 수 있을 것 같아?”

“그렇겠죠.”

몽마가 날개를 한번 팔락여 보다가 순간 흠칫한 것을 톰은 놓치지 않았다. 어휴, 저거 저러다 못 날게 되어서야 질질 짜겠지 또. 톰은 그렇게 생각하며 몽마의 날개로 손을 뻗어 잡았다. 

“아…”

인큐버스의 눈동자에 순간 고통이 스치고 지나갔다. 

“많이 아파? 봐줄게.”

몽마는 약간 불안한 표정으로 그에게 몸을 맡겼다. 톰은 한 쪽 날개의 부러진 부분을 조심히 만져보았다. 미끈한 까만 피부 아래 날개뼈는 완전히 뒤틀려 있었다. 아주 살살 그 부분을 더듬는데도 몽마는 흠칫흠칫 몸을 떨었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 완전히 순종적으로 톰에게 날개를 보이고 있었다. 톰은 문득 몽마의 분위기가 조금 바뀌었다는 것을 느꼈다. 저번에만 해도 그를 원망하며 울던 인큐버스였는데(물론 그건 그럴 만했지, 톰은 속으로 시인했다) 오늘은 어쩐지 말랑말랑한 느낌이었다. 호의적이라고 할까. 톰은 몽마의 날개를 보며 그의 표정도 몰래 관찰하다가 입을 열었다. 

“너 이대로는 나아도 못 날 것 같은데. 기브스 같은 거 해야 하지 않을까.”

“그런 걸 어떻게 해요.”

하아, 톰은 이번에는 대놓고 한숨을 쉬며 상상으로 붕대를 만들어냈다. 그리고 몽마를 돌려 앉혔다. 

“조금 아파도 참아.”

그는 조심스레 날개에 붕대를 감기 시작했다. 그가 뼈를 제대로 고정시키려 붕대를 탄탄히 당기자 몽마가 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 

“미안, 많이 아파?”

“괜찮아요.”

인큐버스가 정말로 아무렇지 않은 듯 대답했다. 문득 바람결에 연한 꽃향기가 실려 왔다. 그리고 드디어 톰이 붕대 매주기를 끝냈을 때, 꽃향기는 훨씬 강해져 있었다. 달콤하지만 머리를 어지럽게 하는 향이었다. 톰은 두리번거리며 멍하니 그 근원지를 찾다가 깨달았다. 이건 몽마들이 유혹할 때, 혹은 정기를 마실 때 내는 그 향이었다. 

“크리스, 혹시 배고파?”

어쩐지 민망해진 톰은 멋쩍게 몽마에게 물었다. 몽마가 눈에 띄게 화들짝 놀랐다. 그의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 

“…조금요.”

“밥… 아니 정기… 아니, 아무튼, 먹어야 될까?”

몽마가 어색하게 말을 이어나가는 그를 돌아보았다. 맑은 파란 눈이 그를 말끄러미 바라보자 더욱 민망한 기분이 들었다. 톰은 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 몰랐다. 아직도 내가 싫어서 그러는 것일까, 톰이 그런 고민을 하고 있는데 인큐버스가 대답을 꺼냈다. 뜻밖의 대답이었다. 톰이 전혀 예상치 못했던 종류의 대답. 

 

“……이번에는, 절 안아도 돼요.”


End file.
